thecreaturesfandomcom-20200216-history
Hardcore Minecraft
Hardcore Minecraft is a series created by Kootra in Hardcore mode of the Minecraft Beta 1.9 Pre-Release 3. In Hardcore mode once you die, you have to recreate the world. History Wanting to make a single-player game in Minecraft to follow MLG Minecraft and the Hollywood playthroughs, Kootra started a new one. He wanted to originally start a classic survival series but, after much deliberation, decided on Hardcore for the added excitement of having the series end at any time. Summary Over the course of the series, Kootra managed to achieve more in a hardcore play than most MLG players can on easy mode. He started out by building a humble underground house, underneath which he discovered a huge cave system and underground ravine. Kootra went on to forget how to craft armor, miraculously survive a double-creeper ambush orchestrated by zombies, slay giant Hipo, discover diamonds, discover more diamonds, make an Enchantment Table and enchant his sword, build a portal to the Nether, find a stronghold (due to the glass towers), defeat a Silverfish, enchant his pants, acquire Blaze Rods and craft a Brewing Stand, all while complaining about his bad luck. This run of MLG feats came to a stop when Kootra decided to move from his mud hut, accidentally destroying his Enchantment Table in the process and vowed to find a snow biome for his new home. However upon starting a new recording session, Kootra forgot this vow and began building on top of a mountain. Eight minutes later, he remembered and set off again. Kootra embarked on a journey across oceans to find snow, instead happening across an NPC village which he robbed and quickly left. The journey continued for many days, Kootra losing his sanity with his speech deteriorating into angry pleads for snow. Eventually, Kootra conceded and settled in a taiga. His loss of sanity was evident by the fact that he set up camp on a cobblestone platform up a tree. One confused brewing session and a Potion of Swiftness later, Kootra ran to go mining, striking iron right away while digging straight down. Unsurprisingly, Kootra fell into a cave. This lead into a cross between a ravine and an abandoned mine, where Kootra vowed, once more, to build a house. This ravine saw the end of Kootra and the series. As Kootra turned to get out some food and examine a lava pit to see whether he could pick up the lava in a Glass Bottle, a skeleton fired and shot him in the back, knocking our hero into the two-block pool of lava. Episodes #Starting over #First Night #Making a bed #Mining Down #Mining some more #Huge Cave System!! #Armor #Diamond Search #Noooooo!!! #Diamonds!!! #More Spelunking #Obsidian #Enchanting time! #To the Nether! #Into the Stronghold #Silverfish #Smashing Pants #Nether Ruins #Blaze Rods #Leaving home #I'm so dumb #The Journey #More Searching #Loosing Sanity #THANKS NOTCH Also see *MLG Minecraft - the previous single player series by Kootra *Viking Adventures - another one of Kootra's single player Category:Series Category:Kootra Category:Minecraft_series Category:Solo series Category:Series of 2011